


Home Remedies

by pherryt



Series: Disaster Trio Adventures [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom - Fandom
Genre: Disaster Trio, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other, Sunburns, bed sharing, established eddie/bucky, eventual disaster trio, kiss, plus Venom, taking care of each other, tub sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Clint's a little jealous over the fact that he's the only one on the team who has to even worry about a regular old, run of the mill sunburn.Jerks.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Eddie Brock, James "Bucky" Barnes/Eddie Brock, Symbrock - Relationship
Series: Disaster Trio Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827952
Comments: 39
Kudos: 71
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Clint Barton Birthday Bash





	Home Remedies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feathers_and_cigarettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathers_and_cigarettes/gifts).



> Regarding Eddie - I have deliberately made it vague as to whether it is Comics Eddie or Movie Eddie. Your pick. which is why it isn't tagged as either comics or movie which, apparently, were my only automated choices. If i continue to write more of this, i'l probably be forced to choose eventually but for now, enjoy as the Eddie of your choice.
> 
> Regarding Venom's relationship with everybody - Definitely Symbrock. i have not yet decided how V fits in with everyone else.
> 
> Fills Clint Barton Birthday Bash Bingo Square 3: Sunburn
> 
> Also, gonna blame feathers, because i never would have thought to pair these guys
> 
> Not Beta'd
> 
> EDIT ; i FORGOT to tag this for my bucky barnes bingo square Y5 - bed sharing!!

It started with a sunburn.

Clint slid into the pilot seat of the quinjet and got everything moving as the others followed him on board. He flicked switches and muttered to himself, but he hadn’t counted on being followed by (some of) the very same people he was complaining about.

“Fucking super soldiers and magical aliens,” Clint muttered. “You guys all suck.”

Bucky fell into the seat next to Clint with that dangerous grace that always drew Clint’s eye. “What are you blaming us for this time, sweetheart?” Bucky asked. “We all got out unscathed, even you.”

“A fucking miracle, if you ask me,” Eddie said from the doorway, leaning against the edge of the doorframe with his arms crossed. Inky black slithered around and over his skin, a pair of eyes blinking at Clint in question, but silent. There was movement behind Eddie and his symbiote, the rest of the Avengers and affiliates stowing gear and chugging Gatorade or whatever the drink of choice was this week.

Clint flushed red – to match the burn that was already hurting. They’d been out in hot, hot sun for literal _hours_ and Clint’s uniform of choice didn’t have sleeves. Most of the others didn’t have to contend with issues like that, with full encasing armor, skinsuits or aliens, but even without it…

No way Steve, Bucky, Thor or Eddie would be getting anything so mundane as a sunburn.

“Nothing,” he grumbled, getting the jet into the air. There were a couple of startled shouts from outside the cockpit as he lifted off without warning and he grinned, letting the curses boost his spirits, however temporary it was. Bucky raised an eyebrow, but Clint ignored him. He just wanted to get home, get some aloe on and hide in his room before anybody noticed the sunburn.

Last thing he wanted was for them to make fun of him for being the token human.

Again.

Of course, Clint wasn’t so lucky. When was he?

They were snagged for a debrief – seriously, he was an Avenger now, how the fuck did he _still_ get stuck in SHIELD paperwork and cornered for mission debriefs? – as soon as the jet landed, and they were all hustled away to one of Tony’s bigger conference rooms.

He could already feel his skin tightening and turning hot and he hoped to god nobody slapped it. They were trapped for hours. Literal. Hours. He stationed himself next to the water cooler as surreptitiously as he could and drank his weight in water, occasionally dribbling some of the cool wetness over his skin for temporary relief.

As soon as the meeting ended, Clint was on his feet and out the door. If he thought he could escape so easily, though, he hadn’t counted on Bucky and Eddie, who seemed to take a special delight in torturing him.

Seriously, they were assholes, but they were _his_ kind of assholes which actually kinda made it worse. Add in that they were fucking hot to boot and Clint was a goner. Buuuut they were already in a relationship with _each other_ (though Clint really didn’t know how Venom fit in, nor was it his business) which didn’t necessarily mean there was room for Clint.

So.

Pure torture.

“Eddie and I were thinking of getting Chinese,” Bucky said. “You in?”

Fuck. Fucking futz. He _was_ hungry, but… “Not tonight. I’m a little worn out.”

“Moving pretty fast for someone who’s tired,” Eddie popped up behind Clint, so close he jostled Clint’s bare shoulder and Clint hissed and flinched away.

Immediately Bucky’s eyes narrowed and he reached out to pull Clint to a stop. The only reason it didn’t hurt more was because Bucky grabbed Clint’s brace and not his skin, but the brace still twisted, grinding against the burnt skin.

“What did you do?”

Clint tore his wrist out of Bucky’s hand and couldn’t help the sound that left his mouth. Gritting his teeth, he bit out, “Nothing.”

“Seriously, Clint, I know you’ve got a thing against medical,” Eddie said, “Not that I blame you, haven’t had all that many great experiences with doctors myself –“

“I HATE MEDICAL,” Venom hissed from just over Eddies’ shoulder.

“I know, love, I know,” Eddie soothed, reaching up to scritch under their chin before turning back to Clint. “But if you’re hurt, you can’t hide it from us. We’re a team.”

“It’s _nothing_.” And it was. It was just a stupid fucking sunburn. More irritating than painful. Clint had had much worse. A few days off, hiding from everyone, and he’d be fine.

“EDDIE, SHOULD HE BE SO RED STILL?” Venom’s… neck? Fuck, Clint didn’t even know… extended and they peered closely at Clint’s skin. Clint recoiled. Not because he had a thing against alien symbiotes – Clint really didn’t fucking care one way or the other – but because he didn’t want Venom to touch skin that would probably start blistering soon.

Bucky barked out a laugh, a strange note in it that Clint couldn’t quite get. “A _sunburn?_ We go in and fight super villains with high tech weaponry, and what got you was a _sunburn?_ Jesus, Clint, only you,” he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Clint glared at him. “Asshole.” Bucky could stop laughing his ass off any minute now, the jerk.

“Wait, wait, wait – you _knew_ this on the jet. _That’s_ why you were callin’ us names sweetheart?” Bucky said, after he finally got his laughter under control.

“It ain’t fair,” Clint muttered, crossing his arms over each other and instantly regretting it before he even got very far into the movement. Disgruntled, he glared even harder as he let his arms drop at his sides.

“Aw, Barton, want us to kiss it and make it better?” Eddie smirked. “Think that’d help?”

Venom’s head swiveled around to face their host. “HOW WOULD THAT WORK? KISSES WOULD NOT MAKE IT BETTER. EDDIE, WHY WOULD YOU BELIEVE THIS?”

“Maybe it would,” Clint grumped, staring at him with narrowed eyes, rising to the challenge and calling Eddie’s bluff.

Only it wasn’t a bluff, apparently, because neither Bucky nor Eddie hesitated nor even checked in with each other before closing in around Clint, like maybe they’d already discussed this possibility and were ready to move on it in a moments notice. It had been Eddie that made the offer, but it was Bucky who reached for Clint first, hands staying carefully off of Clint’s skin, grasping him about his waist instead.

Bucky leaned in and Clint’s breath caught. He’d thought about this, about _them,_ but hadn’t actually thought it would _ever_ happen. What could they possibly see in him? Especially when they had each other already? Bucky stopped a hairsbreadth away from Clint’s lips. If Clint darted his tongue out to lick his lips – which was sorely tempting, Clint won’t lie – Clint would feel Bucky’s lips against his tongue and he really, _really_ wanted that.

Eyes gone wide, Clint struggled to breath, the warmth of Bucky’s hands reaching through his uniform. There was no way this was happening, was it?

“Were you jokin’, sweetheart?” Bucky asked softly. “Cause if you’re ready to go there with us, we’ve just been waiting for you to say the word.”

Clint’s eyes couldn’t get any wider, but his lips parted on a surprised gasp and Bucky must have seen something in Clint’s eyes he liked because his mouth turned up into the patented Barnes Smirk before he moved forward to press his lips gently to Clint’s. Clint moaned at the soft press, the gentle brush of Bucky’s mouth, Clint’s hands coming up to grab Bucky’s shoulders, to pull him closer.

Bucky pulled back. “Nuh, uh, sweetheart. Let’s take care of that sunburn first.”

“Now _that_ ’s unfair,” Eddie complained. “Where’s _my_ kiss? I’ve been waiting for this just as long as you.”

Venom peered at Clint and maybe Clint should have been weirded out by that, but he wasn’t. He still didn’t quite get the whole relationship between Eddie and the symbiote, how that worked with the human relationship Eddie had with Bucky or what that would mean for Clint getting added to the mix, but Clint figured, whatever was going on, he could deal with it.

He was good with rolling with things. See him rolling with them right now? He was a goddamned expert.

“DID THE KISS MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER?”

Clint pretended to ponder the matter. It didn’t, in point of fact, make the sunburn hurt any less, but he found himself less bothered by it, overall.

“Maybe,” Clint said slowly, eyes darting over to Eddie. “I think I need another kiss to be sure.”

“Well, who am I to deny a fellow teammate a helping hand,” Eddie said, eagerly pushing at Bucky to move out of the way with a widening grin. Bucky rolled his eyes but went easily enough, stepping aside for Eddie to take his place. Clint’s stomach fluttered in anticipation and then Eddie’s mouth closed over his, lips moving and coaxing Clint’s open.

Just as they started to deepen the kiss, Bucky cleared his throat.

“I’m glad we’re all on the same page, finally, but we really should take care of that burn before it starts to blister.”

“Spoilsport,” Clint said breathlessly, but he didn’t argue when he was steered back towards the elevator.

They took Clint down to his floor, not theirs, Clint dazedly following along in their orbits. Bucky headed straight for the kitchen while Eddie unerringly went towards Clint’s bathroom. Clint stalled between rooms, blinking in confusion.

“We ain’t gonna have anything that’d help you at our place, doll, seein’ as how we don’t generally need anything ourselves, but I’m pretty sure I remember some of my ma’s home remedies,” Bucky said, Eddie starting a bath in the tub while Bucky searched Clint’s cabinets, the banging of the doors getting louder and louder as his search turned up less than fruitful.

“What the fuck are you looking for in my kitchen anyway? The Aloe’s in the bathroom,” Clint said in confusion, finally thinking _Fuck it_ , and went to join Eddie and Venom in the bathroom.

“Vinegar.” Bucky stated flatly as he appeared in the door while Clint was gingerly removing his clothes so his uniform wouldn’t scrape the too sensitive skin. “What kind of kitchen doesn’t keep vinegar?”

“Uh… I don’t… cook?” Clint said, staring at Bucky. Bucky stared back.

“Right, we’re changing that,” Bucky said firmly. “Everyone should know how to cook. Basic survival skill.”

Then he disappeared from the bathroom, leaving Clint alone with Eddie who was bickering softly with Venom about the temperature of the water. Well, as softly as the alien symbiote _could_ anyway.

“IT’S TOO COLD,” Venom said.

“It’s supposed to be cold,” Eddie answered patiently.

“NOT THAT COLD,” Venom insisted, swirling a tendril – tentacle? – through the water. Eddie grunted, tested the water himself and adjusted the know slightly. The tub was large in the way that everything Tony had given Clint was large – gigantic in a way that meant Clint, even as big as he was, could easily get lost in them. The rooms, the tub, the bed…

He eyed it with a different perspective in mind.

On the other hand, it might be able to fit 3 grown men and a symbiote, right? Or… what was going on right now, exactly? Clint wasn’t entirely sure. They were running a bath. For his sunburn. But did that mean they were _joining_ him?

Did he want them to?

Well, fuck yeah! But that didn’t mean they _were._ Bucky had made it clear that the sunburn came first.

At this point, Clint wasn’t sure if was grateful to the sunburn or not.

He finished stripping down to his boxers and hesitated, eyes flicking to Eddie, then Venom, and at last, the tub. A hand appeared at the small of his back briefly, Bucky moving so silently it made Clint jump a little more than he wanted to admit to. Venom watched Bucky with narrowed slits as Bucky uncapped the bottle in his hands, poured a small mount of vinegar into the tub, eyed the size of the tub and added just a little bit more. Venom and Eddie swished it around in the water, then the three of them turned and nodded at Clint.

“You got a choice,” Bucky said, because Bucky was all about choices. “Either way it’s bath time for you. But we can leave and give you privacy, or we can join you.”

Clint swallowed. If he let them leave now, they might change their minds. He glanced at the tub, then at them.

“Stay,” he croaked. The smiles he got back were blinding, their clothes falling away in a flash – Eddie even faster, as Venom melted away to reveal the way they were wrapped around Eddie. Clint always forgot just how easily Venom could masquerade as clothes.

 _Convenient,_ he’d always thought.

Soon enough, he was easing into the blessedly cool water with a sigh, the tub proving to have more than enough space for three grown men and an alien, just as he’d suspected. The water was colder than he would have liked, used to taking hot, hot showers and long, warming soaks to loosen his muscles, to keep himself pliant and ready for the next job.

Then a washcloth swiped gently over his skin, even more gently still over his arms and shoulders when he winced. He’d forgotten how much grime he was actually covered in; how much shit had gotten kicked up into the air during the fight. He’d forgotten, until it began to slough away, aided by Bucky and Eddies ministrations and Venoms helpful direction.

“YOU MISSED A SPOT,” Venom pointed out, a tendril wrapped in its own cloth carefully darting in to swipe at a smudge Clint had entirely missed.

It was… strange. Anything short of landing him in medical usually meant Clint was left alone, no one to nag or poke at him to take care of himself. Nat worried only about the worse things, when he made any attempts to hide them, but was willing enough to let the small shit slide, not wanting to come up against his stubbornness for something so minor.

Saving up the fights for when they truly mattered.

By now, it had become a thing, a pattern, and nobody else had interfered. No one else had broken the pattern. Until now, until this.

Soon enough, the washing turned to careful caresses and steamy kisses, till Clint was panting with it. He had no clue how long they soaked in the bath, only that it was Venom who prodded them, naked and dripping, out of the tub. Then Bucky patted Clint dry with a towel, rather than the vigorous rubbing he preferred, and Eddie steered him out of his bathroom and into his bed, face down, Venom carrying the half-filled bottle of Aloe Clint had kept under his sink along with them.

Though the water hadn’t been hot, hadn’t soothed his muscles in the way Clint had come to expect, he found himself looser than he normally would be as he flopped about on the bed, wriggling to pull himself further up and give Eddie space to kneel between his legs. Eddie hummed in approval and climbed up behind him as Clint had expected, one hand trailing up Clint’s thigh and squeezing one butt cheek with an appreciative hum as he settled in.

The snap of the aloe bottle opening was loud in the room, other thoughts springing up unbidden in Clint’s mind, and then blessedly, blessedly cool hands – cool from the aloe, Clint knew - was rubbing gently over his skin.

He sighed, melting into the bed just as there was a chime at the door. Bucky left, leaving Eddie to work magical fingers over Clint, with Venoms help. The lotion wouldn’t last long, sadly, but it was enough that without even realizing it, Clint drifted, rousing very briefly as Bucky passed him a pill and some water.

He dutifully swallowed, with a vague idea that Nat must never know how much like putty Clint had become in the hands of Bucky, Eddie and Venom, and then reached for them, for all of them, suddenly afraid they’d leave.

Slurring, Clint said for a second time, “Stay.”

Venom purred in Clint’s ear, as Eddie crawled up into the bed, pulling Clint to lay over his chest. Bucky followed suit, curling up beside them both, with a whispered, “Of course.”

If this should prove to be a dream, Clint wouldn’t be surprised, but he was far too mellow now, too comfortable in their arms to question any of it.

Tomorrow - or when his stomach eventually woke him up, whichever came first - would be soon enough to figure things out.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a standalone oneshot BUT with ideas for more oneshots to be added as a series. They will go up separately. Series title may be changed, i don't know yet, but i Definitely have a bigger idea i want to explore now that I've (mostly) established them.
> 
> NOTE About the vinegar. Yes, i know it's controversial, BUT, it CAN work, i guess, if you use it right? I wouldn't know, i just try to avoid being burned in general. Also, i KNOW older people swear by it. i remember my mother getting burned by scalding hot water straight off the stove and my grandmother throwing cold water and vinegar on her right after. i was a kid, so say about, 30 years ago? and my grandmother would have been in her 60's, so just about the right time frame for Bucky's childhood knowledge. unless i'm doing the math wrong which, i wouldn't put it past me.
> 
> [ rebloggable Tumblr Post](https://pherryt.tumblr.com/post/623481859511369728/home-remedies-by-pherryt-marvel-mcu-venom-rated)


End file.
